For The Love Of God
by UnAnimo
Summary: "Pride is to be damned if the price is right."
1. Chapter 1

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Characters:** Byakuya Kuchiki, Renji Abarai...others lurking somewhere

**Author:** Unanimo

**Language:** English

**Genres:** Romance, Drama, Angst, Torture...and other stuff

**Ratings:** M

**Warnings:** Male relationship implied. Don't like it, don't read it. Some language and descriptive elements are not suited for minors.  
><strong>Status:<strong> On going  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not, and will ever, owned Bleach. Period.

**CHAPTER I**

Deep down below in a place unknown to everyone, way down the deepest level of the ground, secretly kept and organize, was a place for the uncivilized creature no one can bear to acknowledge.

There, inside in one of those dark rooms, almost forty occupants spread their body to the floor and against the walls, breathing like no other as if the air has nowhere to go except back and forth each other's lungs in an odd convincing way, while moaning an ear-piercing agony by lamenting their good old days as they recalled the light touched their skin and night has its own meaning. Their names were now unknown, wiped out from the society since the first day of their confinement—a tragic sentence for an individual who can't defend themselves. A living dead if you will.

Slaves, scums and the undead, altogether in one vicinity. Pity how it was, but that's their destiny.

What place this was? No one knows. But it can be considered next to hell.

And this is where one shinigami was kept. A male. A young one. His rich crimson hair flowed down, covering his broad shoulders. His face was blank...or somehow shock, and his tanned skin soars with cuts and bruises, body aches in every movement. Mark of torture and abuse, perhaps? He's the newest resident in that area, a well-known officer of the Gotei, so known it was impossible for him to be there...

In fact, he's not supposed to be there.

He's a hero in a wrong place, and yet he's now nothing but a slave.

And until now, he doesn't know that.

Few moments ago he was awakened by a disturbing sound nearby. In between roar and moan, it took him for a while before he could figure it out the sound he'd just heard was nothing more than a cry. Was he alone? No. Maybe. Or maybe the sound he heard was his very own. _What a whiner._

He shifted slowly and, expecting the sun might hurt his eyes, he gently opens his lids then blinked over and over till he satisfied. To his surprise he saw nothing but dark, not even single hint of light. He wondered...is he really awake or still dreaming.

_Fuck..._

He turned again and his back screamed at him. _Fucking hurts_. He wondered how many hours had passed since those cries stings his ears. He's in between conscious and sated for the last..._shit I can't remember_. His head was pinned down heavily, neck already stiffened. Who the fuck had done this to him made sure to let him stay that way.

_Yumi, Ikaku—you bastards_.

He lifted his right hand to touch his face, to ease the numbness, and relieving from doubt he's truly awake...

Or dead.

_Shit. What time is it?_

But that should pass. A dead man can never felt pain. Yet so far in a few minutes probably he will be _that_, because, as he recalled, his captain loathes his clumsiness. _He_ will not tolerate this kind of behavior. The Great Renji Abarai—late again.

_You never learn, do yah?_

Though their lives switches into almost perfect from hatred, Byakuya Kuchiki restraint and taught him how to deal with Renji's other curricular activities. And of course Renji fucked it up again. _Late, late, late!_ The subordinate-to-the-superior-by-day and lovers-in-love-by-night situation—plus the famous stupid Abarai grin—surely would not save his ass right now. Too late.

_Oh man, my head._ How he wished he could think of some stupid reason now—of which obviously will end to none—to avert the captain's wrath. Nope. No can do. Because right now the fucking pain from his fucking head is fucking killing him right now.

Suddenly, an intensive pressure starts to crawl from his shoulder down to his spine, that even a slight spasm of his muscle results a raw cry. Was it Booze Night last night? No. That's three days from now. Hump Night? Nah. You wished!

_Why's everything so damn cold? _

Another cry broke and this time it's more audible than the first one. _Okay, that's it_. He's not alone. He's neither in his apartment nor at the Kuchiki Manor, or any division quarters, infirmary or the camp erected in Hueco Mundo. _Living World?_ Don't think so. Carrot-top should be here and acting weird. The last mission the Sixth Division Captain assigned him was at the...

_Huh?_

He can't remember.

He lunged up, forcing his body to conspire with his will, keeping his eyes open, ears wide, waiting for any changes for which might answered his doubting mind. He's not going to lose his focus now, he's already pissed. Renji wants an answer and damn he's gonna to get it.

"Ah shit!" How fast he jolted himself up is the same way he hit the floor. "That fucking hurts". This is more than those hangovers the night after Friday nights. It felt like he was hit literally by a...what's that word, _tire iron?_ He tried to control his overwhelming feeling, holding as much as he could to cease protest coming out from his mouth. I need a pill, he thought, his breath beginning to choke him.

No. No pills, thank you. This is more than the Division Four can handle.

"Can someone please turn the lights on...or open a window or something!"

The usual pact; Ikaku, Yumi, Shuuhei, Kira, and the irritatingly noisy Rangiku, occasionally bombarded his loft for sake and done stupid things to him in the morning least three times a week. The last thing they could ever do is to tie him while he sleeps. Well, they always do that anyway, so Renji had no doubt they would not. But...

_Silence._

Odd. He swore he heard somebody.

He lifted himself again, slowly this time and mentally noted the thump sound but quickly disregarded it. He felt some certain weight from his feet too, yet he also ignored it. Let him deal with that later..._and_ _why's everything wet_.

"Hey guys, the bathroom is at the back. What can't control your bladder now?"

Silence still lingers.

"Guys?" he peered again. "Untie me. _Now_."

No answer.

That was strange. Fuckers should be laughing by now.

"Untie me or I swear I will knock that fucking smile on your faces!"

Same. Silence.

"Ran, this is not _funny!"_

"Hush your voice, child."

_Whoa_. Renji nearly jumped...well, if he could, but certainly he was surprised. Let alone the sound of that voice was almost a croak and none familiar too.

"Who's there?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at the dark.

"Silence is highly regarded in this place."

Renji shifted a little, both hands leaned on the floor. Wet. _Eww._ "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Bok."

"What?"

"The name is Bok," the voice said to him. "And you should be quiet."

Oh great. Drunk and ended up with an old geezer. Nicely done. "Byakuya's going to kill me" was the only thing Renji could think about now.

"Where the hell am I?"

"Look again."

"Well if I could see I wouldn't ask the question, would I?"

Silence again and then Renji heard a gasp. And in a few moments, a footstep, then the words, "My boy, the torch is right above you."

"What torch?" Renji said and tilted his head up, then froze. Yes, there was some sort of a light there, flickering, but can't tell exactly where. He knows his eyes were open but..._I can't see_. Oh shit.

"Whattah," he gasped. "What the hell did you do to me?"

"I said be quiet!" the voice hissed.

"Fuck you!" Renji shouted.

"This is the last warning, boy."

Renji raised his hand and rubbed his eyes. Still black. He rubbed it again and again, and again. No use. Still black. Shit. Shit. Shit. Now the brown eyes he possessed were in pain by the friction. He scooped a handful of water from the floor and it doesn't matter if it's filthy, as long as it can help him to rinse his eyes.

Panic starting to embrace him. His chest was heaving now as he struggled. The air is getting thinner.

"Calm yourself, boy," said the man, of which sounded like the same Bok Renji heard earlier. "You're in a bad shape," he continued. "Here, let me help you."

But the redhead struggled and managed to slap the helping hand away. "Get the fuck away from me—_ah!_" The pain coming from his back is fucking him again.

"You're in a deep shit, I can tell. You must have done something really, really bad out there for you to have a chain like that." One voice said. It's not Bok, there is another one, and the worse..._what chain?_

Renji froze again. The sound. The weight from his feet. The pain. The darkness. The cold. And the absence of his friends. _Byakuya_. Renji was not in his known world.

"Leave him be, Bok. Or you could get into trouble," said the voice again.

"But he's helpless," Bok said. "We must help him."

"The last time I helped someone, I ended up here. So if I were you, I'll leave him alone."

What are they talking about, Renji has no clue. The other guy said he was in a deep shit and that's one hell of a statement. Without a second thought Renji's shaking hands started to lift and trace his body. Yup, there's a mark of torture there. By who, he wondered. If the one who did this to him wanted him to live with an unusual persuasive kind of method, innumerable lesions, swollen gums, broken hands, deformed finger due to force or something, plus a broken ribs certainly is not a polite way to tell him so.

Countless question started to nag him, like; who brought him here, why he was brought here, when was he brought here, who done this to him, why they done this to him, what kind of treacherous bastard would beat him senseless and..._is there anyone here who's not fucked up for a moment can answer me this instant?_ His fuming anger usually rose every time he was caught in an unequal fight. Well, who wouldn't? Hand to hand combat is his strong point and if not tied down, he will surely kill one of them…the bastard who did this to him, that is.

But that was the first he must consider. _Who._

_Enough! _His brain couldn't function no more and he's already tired. He can't do anything but to pull himself together and lean against the wall.

"What's your name?"

"Who wants to know?" Renji whispered as he knew it was not Bok who's asking the question. He snorted weakly. "You said to leave me alone, right, and now you want to know my name?"

"If you want me to call you dickhead, that's fine with me."

Renji felt the presence of the man sat beside him.

"Sorry about that. The name is Karo. You...?"

Renji nodded. "R...Renji Aba—"

"That's enough," the man said, cutting Renji. "No need for both, they're no important. Our names no longer existed here, anyway."

"What is this place?" Renji said.

"The ruins," Bok answered, sitting next to them.

"That's penitentiary for you," Karo added. "Dungeons for breathing bodies with sinful souls. Future grave for thieves and murderers whose fate already been judge by death."

_What?_ "But...but I am not a criminal," Renji said, bewildered.

Karo shrugged. "Said that too, and everyone else inside this room. Everybody lied sometimes and that's one thing you can do freely down here. You're a shinigami, aren't you?" He sighed when Renji didn't reply. "You don't have to answer that."

"I am blind, am I?" Renji asked. "Is this the way..."

"What, for beginners? No. You're the only one...along with your chains."

Renji reached his feet and felt the chain that holds him. "I don't know what my sins are," he whispered. "But I'm not worthy for this."

"There's a reason, my friend. And in a few moments, you're question will be answered."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You have to discover that yourself."

Karo was about to stand when suddenly Renji grabbed his collar—or what's left of it, and yanked him. Bok grabbed his other arm.

"Who's the one who brought me here? Answer me." Renji shouted on both of them. "_Answer me goddamit!_"

Karo struggled. "Whoah. Easy, man. Calm down."

"Hush boy," Bok said, eyeing at the door.

"How could I calm down? I am not a criminal!"

"Keep your voice down."

"_Fuck you!_"

"I said keep your voice down or..."

The steel door slammed open, and Renji felt the remnants of the room became still.

"Shit. Told yah," Karo murmured and moved aside. "Way to go, redhead. Now look what you've done."

Renji sensed there's more than the three of them in the room, coming towards him. "Who are you—get away." He shouted.

"That won't help. Just shut your mouth," Karo said, but Renji couldn't hear the other words as the battered Abarai was pulled away by someone...or something. Then he was thrown, slammed into the wall over and over until he felt daze and limp. There's a sound of dragging, scratching, pain and everything. He tried to reach something, walls, body, anything, but failed. The last thing he heard was the banging of the door and vague voices behind him.

When Renji was taken away, Bok glanced back at Karo. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" Karo sneered.

"You provoked him."

Karo turned around. "He wants some answers, right? Let him have it."

Bok shook his head and stared back at the steel door. "You know they will kill him."

Karo waved a hand at him. "Nah, don't think so. But surely they will teach him a lesson he will never forget."

xxxxxx

Of all the summer nights in the life of Byakuya Kuchiki, this one, inside his bedroom, was perhaps the loneliest he would ever spend. Even his little sister would remember it. It was the only time, since she was adopted, had addressed her in an unlikely manner and angered voice. The words 'If you have nothing sense to say then get out and do not bother me ever again!' stunned the occasional-cheerful unseated officer of Division Thirteen when she appeared on his doorway. It was perhaps the most uncivilized set of phrase Byakuya ever constructed since he overcomes puberty. Now in this darkened room, anxious and sweating beneath his thin yukata, the irritant taicho stood and tormented alone, stirring for the one man who might ease his solitude, was gone missing for six days. _Six days!_ Abarai-fukitaicho hadn't returned from the Real World mission and Byakuya couldn't do anything but to obey the Gotei Thirteen leader—he can't believe Yamamoto-sotaicho declined his pleading for the rescue attempt of his own seated officer.

From his open door, fronting his personal garden, Byakuya wondered why the supreme commander decides such a ridiculous outcome this morning. _He_ is the captain, Abarai is _his_ subordinate. Every single shinigami under his division was his responsibility. But for Yamamoto the reason was out of the question. 'Even an incompetent shinigami must not left behind. No one must left behind!' Byakuya snapped back, almost growled at the old man and, at the same time, surprised the captains and vice-captains that looked at him oddly that time. So what? He already dropped his infamous _asshole_ guise from the beginning anyway, so what the fuck. He even heard Koryaku-taicho giggled, Soi-fon cursed, Zaraki grinned behind him—who cares! Let them have their entertainment. He mustn't think of shame right now. All he knows that he's desperate and was about to lose his sanity. Who would have thought the aristocrat born, clan leader and 28th head of the Kuchiki's long training of patience, obedience, and self-masking arrogance will crack in one day all because of one man. Byakuya was aware of this humility and he knows he _will_ suffer the consequences again, just like before. But as long as Renji returned to him safely, he will gladly facing them...yet again.

But the answer is still no.

Byakuya had reasoned out, set the plans and debated, eager to win against all odds. And finally after the long argument—or maybe the supreme commander had enough Kuchiki tantrums in one day—Yamamoto finally acted on this, but the mission was passed on to Toshiro Hitsugaya and Kenpachi Zaraki and his minions to do the rest. All of them, no question about it, were qualified for the mission. However, the gallant and warrior pride of the Sixth Division captain was nevertheless displeased as he was extracted from the said legation. How many times did he ask why? He can't recall. 'Either you comply, young man, or forget this preposterous cause. Your choice,' Sotaicho said to him firmly. Byakuya nodded and accepted it—either this or wait till the red-head rot. He stormed out from the First Division hall without the serene facade everyone expecting him to be. He was babbling some curses which he can't imagine he could construct and his reiatsu flares sky rocketed that choke every shinigami within his vicinity. He was in rage—rage to the point even Ukitake-taicho, the noble's former mentor, was shocked. Byakuya's fury reached its limits and had to destroy something. Well, to use Senbozakura as manner of lingo to express how he feels was certainly a good idea to tell how bullshit the decision was.

But then again he remembered Renji and Renji's previous impulsive behaviour. Within years, he taught Renji how to pacify temper. And it was successful. Now it was his turn to use his own theory to himself. He must clasp his anger, or rather, as code of behaviour, force himself to calm down. He must trust the other captains. It wouldn't help to disregard them now. Hitsugaya though icy sometimes, would do everything to get Abarai back, at least in one piece, with or without _his_ note. And for Zaraki, Kuchiki-taicho wouldn't care less. The noble's hatred for the Eleventh Division captain was still intense. The rudeness of his act and demented mind piqued the noble. _Always_. However the giant man have always one purpose and one purpose only—beat the shit out of them and win, and because of this Byakuya somehow sighed in relief.

Byakuya sat near the koi pond. The stillness of the night sickens him. Every minute was like forever to the noble. And the waiting repelled him even more. He was ordered to wait and wait he did. Wait and wait till some kind of a communication would knock at his doorstep, until finally Rukia appeared mistakenly in front of him and, out of nowhere, all his hell broke loose with sixteen words and eighteen syllables. It was not her fault. Rukia too was angered by the decision, because even she was uncounted for the search.

He gritted his teeth while clutching his chest. Another issue was pressed after the captain's meeting. He was requested to appear at the Kuchiki council. Yes, it must be the elders who are controlling this fucking whole thing around, and thus he felt terrified because of it. Not from the elders power but from his own and the things he could do to them if they indeed intended to sabotage his decision for Renji. Byakuya remembered how the Kuchiki council, his own family, condemn him before for such an act to have Abarai Renji, the mongrel dog from Rukongai, as his chosen lover rather than those listed potential consort from noble clans of Seiretei. But Byakuya was known the breaker of delicate ancient rules and protocols of the said clan. He defied it before and he could do it all over again. But then again, for Renji sake and Renji's wish for his taicho to have peace of mind, both of them decided to be discreet and wait for the time till the Kuchiki Clan's pestering subsides...

...Or rather Byakuya himself denounce his own leadership for the clan, it will be the only thing for them to have great happiness. Except—and Byakuya knew Renji will smack his head if he did, Renji would never forgive himself if _he_ was the one who will change the Kuchiki Family history. He loves his taicho too much that even the 'waiting' was reasonable enough for him to do so rather than destroying the pride of his noble.

Renji, though brash and foul-mouthed at times, had his own sense and dignity in his own odd way, and that is why Byakuya wanted him back so badly.

Byakuya glanced at the night sky, wondered if Renji could see the moon and the stars too. He must do something before he loses his sanity. He would do everything to get Renji back. _Tomorrow_. Don't know how, but he will do it as soon as the sun goes up.

"You look pathetic, you know that?" One voice said and Byakuya froze. He absently dropped his guard down. That he didn't even sense someone was already there, watching him. "Stars will not talk back, you know. If I was sent here to kill you, you probably be dead by now."

The noble's response to his former mentor was anything but friendly. "What do you want, Yorouichi?"

"I was just...dropping by. And..." she smiled and searched Byakuya's gaze. "I want to ask why the little lady was crying all the way down to the gate and headed straight to her division. She even decided to stay there for a while, if you want to know. Can you least tell me the reason?"

"I'm no mood, Yorouichi."

The feline laughed.

"What seems to be amusing?"

"Well," she sat near him and yawned. "First, the trees behind the Kuchiki manor—or what's left of it—told the exact same tale. And second, you look like shit, Bya-bo."

Byakuya finally glanced back at her...or rather stared hard on her. She knew something, and Byakuya hated her for that. "If you have no business here, Yorouichi, you might as well—"

"Oh don't give me that bullshit, Byakuya," she waved her hand vaguely on him. "You can't brush me away that easily."

"Hardly," he said dryly. "That's what I'm afraid of."

"Look." She sighed. "I'm here to help."

Byakuya arched a brow. "Why would I need help, especially from you? And in what particular reason?"

"_Who_," the feline corrected him. "You can't hide anything from me. You are depressed and infuriated by the decision."

The noble looked away. "Leave me be," he said. "I don't need any help."

"Yes, yes," Yorouichi sighed. "Do you have to tell that to yourself...always?"

"Sotaicho ordered me. So I must stay."

The violet-head laughed again. "Such a priss. Tell me, Byakuya. When was the last time you felt you really needed someone? Ah, of course—none. But..." she stood up and faced him, "You've changed. You might not aware of it, but you did otherwise. And besides, it wasn't you who needs our help."

Yorouichi didn't have to say who she is talking about. The noble sighed.

"So...do you decline?" She asked, and when Byakuya walked away without words, she laughed whole-heartedly again. "I guess that means no."

**TBC**

**Thanks moocow33.**


	2. Chapter 2

He groaned.

His head was so painful it felt like he was banged to the wall.

Oh wait, _they_ did bang him to the wall.

Renji found himself on the floor again, weak and panting. There are new bruises on his legs, chin and his chest. The four men—Renji counted instinctively a while ago—dragged him to another room, of which he find no difference from where he had been; damp and stinky, and he was so sure he was the only one who's lying face down to the ground.

He tried to lift himself up, but the more he tried the more the gravity collides. He can't move his muscles, heck he can't even move his lips, as if though was plastered by something..._sticky_. He mumbled through and found..._yes there is!_ Good thing they left his nose free from whatever the hell's closing his mouth, but the air..._shit, what's that smell?_

"Look at him," a man said and Renji felt he was not the one who's this man's speaking with.

Renji grunted and the man approached him. "What is it? Looking for your mama?"

Another grunt.

"Oh I forgot. You're a bastard." And the man laughed.

The metal door opens and the room became silent. Then footstep's approaching, louder and louder. Renji heard another man's voice somewhere around the room.

"What is this?"

"Six-one-seven, sir," one answered, and Renji mentally noted the word _what_ instead of _who_.

_So Amer is telling the truth. Names do not matter here._

The man walked passed Renji, somehow bored.

"And?"

"Defying silence, sir."

"Did _he_ now?"

After few mocks and chuckles, Renji heard the heavy boots approaching, and he knows it was _his_ visitor who's making the clatter. He raised his head an inch, but it was not enough for the stranger. The visitor grabbed Renji's hair and yanked it up, pulling Renji's roots into strain.

"So you're the new one..." The visitor's voice was playful...and at the same time deadly. He pulled the crimson strand even more when Renji grunt a curse. "Silence is highly regards here, do you understand? Lucky for you all I didn't cut all of your tongues." He jerked Renji's head when he tried to pull away. "I could snap your head off like this, you know."

Suddenly, as if some devilish being possessed him, Renji grinned back. "You know what..." he drew closer, "...your breath stinks like this room."

And as if like the words of the shinigami was big joke, while the rest of the sentries around him gasped, Renji heard a soft chuckle in return that rumbles through his ear. He realized he was the first one who had the audacity to say something like that.

Renji knew he was in no place to talk like shit. Well at least he managed to regain his bravado to annoy the fucker. But the fucker was in no mood to be annoy by some..._weakling_, and Renji was aware he was in a bad shape. Even without his sight, he can sense the other man's strength within those hands. _He_ kills just for sake of amusement.

But to Renji Abarai's surprise the hand clutching his mane withdrew and the stranger step back. "You're arrogant, I see," said the man. "I like that—_Sauro_."

"Yes, sir."

"Take him to the lowest ground. Show our guest what's this place capable of. Perhaps he'll change his mind later on."

There's something familiar in that voice made Renji shivered. Strong and powerful, calm but deadly. Not that he heard it before, but similarity _is_ possible. "Like I give a shit, asshole," he hissed.

The man laughed. "Oh I hope I'll hear that tomorrow."

Renji lunged up to strike, but he was quickly knocked down by one of the guards. He heard them chuckled while pulling him up from his feet and the words "you're a dead man" started to overlap. They dragged him out of the room and back to the long corridor again.

"You hear that, Six-one-seven?" One of his handlers snickered. "You're a dead man."

"Yeah...yeah, I'm no deft," Renji haughtily said.

"Keep moving," the other one said. "This place stinks."

"Yep," Renji murmured. "Just like your master."

"Shut up."

"Oh wait," Renji snickered faintly. "Maybe it was you."

"I said shut up!" He hit Renji in the gut with his knee. "Or you'll end up mute."

"Maybe it was a mistake taking his eyes rather than his tongue."

"Or perhaps his head. _Yeah_, his head."

"Just get him out of here. And please can someone gag him!"

Few moments later Renji, in his mind, count the steps they are making. His feet were soared for him to walk any further. "Haw we her yet? Wew woking ol dey," he muffled under the clothe that clutched his mouth, making his captors grunted irately. "Aw you sur you na wew we woing?"

Without any word they pushed him hard and Renji suddenly felt the cold again—the familiar floor, kissing his face. "Wait here," he heard and then a knock, a loud one, as if some kind of metal or brass or something. Finally, they had reached the first exit. The door squeaks. Hinges needs oil, Renji thought.

"Get up," said the other one and Renji was pulled from his feet again.

"Stop."

They all halted. All annoyed.

"Oh what now?"

"You can't expect me to carry him down there?" said the other one.

"What do you want us to do, carry him for you?"

"Let him walk."

"He can't see his own dick, and you want him to walk?"

"Remove the chains."

"Are you out of your mind? What if he runs?"

"To where? He can't even walk, you moron. This man's slowing us down. Remove the chain. What harm can he do? Look at him. Does _that_ look like he can run? Shithead's no capable to be hero now; he left that a while ago. The steps are slippery, one mistake and he'll end up with a broken neck. Or maybe dead. And if that happens, the master will be pissed, and we all know if we pissed him, we are all going to die. Now, remove the chains or I chain you myself!"

The chains been removed.

"Happy now? Now, let's move."

"Do you think the master will able to sell the likes of him, shit like this one?"

"Test the merchandise first then he'll decide."

Renji froze. _What?_

"Oops. I think he heard it." They all laughed. "Now _you_ know."

TBC

A/N: Sorry for taking too long. Lost track because of RL. Promise I'll update weekly or two :)


End file.
